Pieces
by TheifKingofDarkness
Summary: I felt my heart lurch with fear as Zuki stepped outside, closing the door. He wouldn’t hear me scream. I forced myself not to flinch as Rint’s grey pant legs came into view. His fist collided with my head, sending me sprawling across the floor.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey my peoples, I'm back with a new story! This one is pretty graphic, seeing as it was inspired by the book 'A Boy Called It' by David dude, the boy. I've been trying to write this to my best. Enjoy! Rintakeshi means 'cold warrior' so Rin is short meaning 'cold' though Thyme call him Rint cause it sounds like rent witch means 'torn apart', but rent is English. The nephew is Yorizuki meaning 'trustworthy moon' but short is Zuki meaning 'moon'. Thyme is a herb.**

**-Greymist**

Chapter 1

A slight sob escaped my lips as his first rammed into my gut; knocking the air out of me. I crumpled to the floor, receiving a sharp kick in the ribs for making a sound during my punishment. A wave of nausea swept over me; I let out a strangled gasp as he grabbed my hair, ripping my head backwards to face him as he squatted above me, a smirk twisting his lips evilly.

"What have I told you about obeying my orders?" Rintakeshi snarled into my face, his red eyes as cold and cruel as always. I whimpered in response, trying concede my will; showing surrender. I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to give off another sound as he dragged my by my wrists into his bedroom. I glared at him with hatred and horror as he pinned me down on his bed by my wrists, I feebly struggled to escape as he bent over my body, digging his teeth into my neck.

I screamed. Of 'course he's done this before, seeing as his teeth ripped into the half-healed wounds of last week. I always struggled, always screamed; I would allow any punishment but **THIS**! I squirmed to get away as he drank my blood slowly, to cause as much pain for me as he could. After a couple of minutes, I lay still, giving in; my breathe coming out in panting gasps as I willed myself to be still.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he retracted his fangs, sending burning pain throughout my body. I didn't react as I felt him grab my wrist once more, slamming me into the wall. The only thing that kept me on my feet were his grip and the knowledge of more punishment for showing weakness, AGAIN. I did flinch, however, when I felt his breathe by my ear, reeking of my blood. "My nephew is coming to stay with me for a while. You WILL be on your best behavior. Not a sound of protest while he is here, _do you understand me_, Thyme?" I flinched at the use of my name, but quickly nodded. I felt him release me, and I slid to the floor, opening my eyes to see him smirk down at me. "Go get cleaned up, you have an hour." Then he strode out the door, leaving me shaking on the floor.

I pulled myself to my feet, my breathing still barely gasps, I staggered from Rin's room into the hallway, from which I proceeded to the closet at the end. It had a sheet covering the doorway and as I stepped in I could see my cot in the left corner. The cot had a bottom blanket, a top one, and two folded blankets for a pillow. Pretty good for a slave, huh? Under the cot was my other set of holy jeans and my other black shirt, mimicking my outfit I was wearing. I had my one and only pair of hole-filled, rotting, extremely comfortable tennis shoes. Beside those was my sack, which looked very much like an old gym bag. I grabbed the sack that contained a zip block full of shampoo and conditioner (mixed), a bar of soap wrapped in tin foil, an old razor I got out of a trash can, a musky old hair brush that I got from the trash as well, and a tiny silver pocket knife. I grabbed a pillow-blanket and stumbled into the bathroom. I shut the door and stripped, climbing into the cold shower without waiting for it to get warm. I rushed through washing and shaving before I turned off the water and got out. I used the blanket to dry off, slipping on the clothes I was wearing. I brushed through my hair quickly and examined my reflection.

I looked like shit; I had a welt on my cheek and two festering bite marks on my neck. Quickly, I grabbed a black ribbon with alternating white and green stripes from under the grimy sink. I slipped the ribbon around my neck, tying it like a choker. The ribbon defined the green streaks in my black eyes and my black-ish hair fell beside it on either shoulder perfectly. Good, very slave-like. I nodded at my appearance; I was sure master Rin would be pleased by it. I folded up my pillow-blanket and grabbed my sack. I stashed them where they were in my closet-room before heading down the hallway, towards the front door.

Rin was standing facing the door, obviously waiting. I leaned on the wall, my arms crossed, and waited with him. Even though my presence was not acknowledged, I knew he was aware of me in the room. I jumped as the front door slowly began to creep open, a form slipping inside with one suitcase in its hand. The man, for it was male, stepped into the light, revealing his dark grey hair and deep blue eyes. He had jeans on with white black-striped shirt. I blinked slowly to hide all emotions behind my expressionless mask that I always used. Watching, I saw the man set down his suit case, shaking hands with Rin. I couldn't hear their words for they spoke to quietly and fast. Suddenly, Rin glanced at me, ordering with his eyes for me to come forward. I allowed my arms to fall to my sides and walked over to my masters side.

"This is Thyme," he said, gesturing to me, "She is my blood slave." I felt angry and sickened at these words, but they were true. I quickly hid those emotions, realizing that the newcomer might see them.

"Hello, Thyme, I am Yorizuki, Rin's nephew," He saw! I could see it in his eyes as I shook his hands. I tried to hide my panic, in my eyes, but he saw that as well. Damn it. I dropped my hand from his and stood still as the two vampires walked down the hall. Rin was showing his nephew around to the guest room.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, head bowed, waiting for orders, as Rin had me do since I was six. I waited for the blow to my head that would knock me over; that always was how he told me to get up. I tensed my body as I heard the vampires headed towards me. I didn't dare look up as the front door opened. Only one of them walked out, the door swinging shut. _Oh, no, Rint knows about my emotions! He's going to beat me again! _I kept my body still, though it was tensed, awaiting the blow. I heard feet approach me slowly, almost hesitating. Hesitating? That doesn't sound like Rint… I nearly shrieked as a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was not rough or hurtful, it was kinder, but that caused me more pain than any blow would've. I realized that this was Yorizuki, the nephew, not my bastard of a master.

Instantly, I shrank from the touch, eyes wide with fear as they met the calm blue eyes of the newcomer. I expected to be hit, almost WISHED it, anything to stop him looking at me. "Thyme…" I openly flinched at the use of my name, seeing sad pity for me in his eyes. I climbed to my knees, using that as an excuse to look at the floor; my eyes burned with indignant fury. PITY?! I need no pity. The very thought disgusts me. "Thyme." He repeated, causing me to flinch once more, but I cleared my expression and looked at him. Curiosity getting the better of me, I met his eyes. They were still calm, still full of sadness, but no more pity. Good. As I looked at him, I realized that he must be no older that 20, his features still young. No one ever told me my age, though I think I'm around 17-ish. "Why are you so afraid, Thyme?" Oh my gruel **(A/C: I am a Christian, so my main character won't say 'oh my God', but 'oh my gruel'. I made that up a while ago, LOL.) **, he's ASKING me a QUESTION! Am I supposed to answer? Am I allowed to? Will he tell Rint?! "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Just tell me why you are afraid."

"I-I don't know how NOT to be a-afraid," I stammered. It'd been FOREVER since I'd been allowed to just speak…

His eyes softened as I spoke, it sent a ripple of confusion down my spine, _are vampires SUPPOSED to be this nice_? "You don't have to fear me, Thyme. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I swear it." Really? Well, that's just fine and dandy, but I'm a bit more worried about how Rin would react to seeing me making eye contact with his BELOVED nephew.

I nodded, though, keeping my mask over my emotions. He stood up and reached out a hand to me. What? Aren't you supposed to drag me to my feet? I took his hand fearfully, half expecting to he punched for daring to TOUCH a vampire. He helped me stand and I quickly released his hand, still afraid of punishment. Automatically, I broke eye contact to stare at the floor, hands clasped behind my back, awaiting orders.

None came though; instead, he lifted my chin with his hand, forcing me to meet his eyes. I shuttered at his touch as he removed my ribbon with his other hand. I heard him sigh, seeing the anger in his eyes. "I thought so. 'Blood slave' my ass." I cringed as he touched the bite marks on my neck with his icy fingers, caressing them as though they were the deepest wound in the world, which, to me, they were. He ran his hand across my cheek, a deep sadness in his eyes. Why? Why does he care about me? I hardly know him… I felt odd; no one has EVER cared about me at all. Every night I prayed someone would come for me, some one would save me, but no one ever came. Is God finally answering me? I didn't jerk away as he replaced the ribbon; even though he released my chin, I kept staring into his eyes, and he stared back. His hands left my neck and trailed down my arms to grip each hand. I felt odd calm sweep over me and felt my mask clear away to reveal a calm, peaceful expression. Zuki smiled at me, realizing that this was about as trusting as I was going to get. Suddenly, his expression hardened and he dropped my hands quickly.

"Sit!" He hissed, turning to wards the door. I resumed my position, a smile on my lips for the first time in my life. I stayed perfectly still as Rint walked through the door. "Rin," Zuki greeted the bastard.

"Yori, are you ready?" That, I think, was the warmest I've EVER heard Rint talk. Zuki nodded, a fake-looking smile on his lips, at least compared to the smile I got. Ha! I get better smiles… "Alright, I'll be right out." I felt my heart lurch with fear as Zuki stepped outside, closing the door.

He wouldn't hear me scream.

I forced myself not to flinch as Rint's grey pant legs came into view. His fist collided with my head, sending me sprawling across the floor. I stood quickly, revealing none of my headache pains. "Do your chores. We'll return shortly." He stated cruelly; everything he says is cruel.

I blinked and nodded. I watched him leave gratefully before setting to work cleaning and organizing every single room in his one-story-with-ugly-malformed-basement.

**(A/C: OKAY. Thanks for reading and please review. I need advice on how to continue this… It's mega awkward, but I like the storyline… YES, there IS a storyline. Anyway, let me known if you like: what do you like? And don't like: why not?. Okay?** **C y'all. Disclaimer: I am not Southern. I just say y'all…**

**-Grey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my absolutely gorgeous peeps, here is the awesome chapter you've been pining for! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS… you know who you are ;P! ok, here we go, FYI: warning: I mention the Holocaust, if you are personal about this, I want to say that I respect any and all victims and will not have anyone, but the most hated Rin, come even CLOSE to dishonoring anybody's pain or suffering and get away with it. I know the vampires have Japanese names even though they're German, but you'll find out why. The italics are her thoughts/flashback-with-input. Ok, now R&R!**

Chapter 2

I was five when my parents, well more like my mother, sold me into the hands of Rintakeshi. We were in the concentration camp Ravensbruck in northern Germany. Back then, believe it or not, Rin actually… SMILED AT PEOPLE. **(scream Don't have a heart attack, please!)**

The first day I met him, he covered in odd injuries, his eyes emotionless, as always. He was lying behind the small, rundown 'cabin' I lived in with my mother. Father had just been taken away on a freight train, so when little three-year-old me saw Rint just lying there, she rushed over to his side. Of course, he gave me a (fake) smile; asking if I could fetch mother. I gave him a blank look, stating dully that mother was working so that the 'bad people' wouldn't 'come and hurt her'.

Surprise, surprise! Rint gave me such a sad look that I instantly ran to find mother. Talk about charming manipulator! Anyway, the confused me dragged mother from work to the 'odd man hiding outback'. She fell to her knees beside him, pleading with him desperately. It went something like this…

"_Rintakeshi!" Mother glanced around fervently, "Why are you HERE?" She grabbed his hand suddenly, a fierce fire in her eyes, "Rin, take my daughter away! Only you can; Hitl--" He silenced her with his finger, anger flashing in his eyes._

"_HITLER," he sneered, "will meet his end soon enough. As for HER, what would I gain with such a burden?" He glared into mother's face angrily._

_Mother stared at him in shock before responding; "B-but, he'll kill her, Rin! PLEASE, I'll do anything…" She trailed off, eyes alight with sickness and desperation. "I know," she spoke frenziedly, "Rin, in exchange for my blood, please take my daughter with you," She locked her eyes with his furious gaze, pleading with him silently._

_He continued to stare at her, striking fear into my tiny heart. He opened his mouth to decline, the word 'no' forming on his lips, when mother leaned forward, kissing him hesitantly. I cringed, turning around, as the vampire broke from her kiss and bit her neck. I should have screamed, but something told me not to. _

_The next thing I knew, Rin was squatting in front of me, completely healed. "What is your name?" He spoke softly, but not gently._

"_T-Thyme." I stammered._

"_Well, Thyme, you'll be coming with me." He took my hand and walked towards the exit of the camp. At the gate, he explained to the guards that he had 'personal reasons' for removing a prisoner from camp. "As Hitler's right hand man, I have right to do as I wish, or should I report you for treason?" The guard let us pass…_

That was in 1942 (66 yrs ago). Around when I turned seventeen-ish, 1956 (14 yrs later), Rint began to force me to drink a small amount of his blood each night to preserve me from the aging factor of being a human. I am still disgusted at the very sight of the medicine cup full of blood **(A/C: you know, those little cups you would use to take cold medicine when you were younger…)**. Pretty soon, I learned to accept the fact that, like how he drank my blood; no matter how much I struggled, he would always get me to do what he wants.

So, there you have it. Now I'm stuck, a vampiric slave forever, and cleaning the already freaking clean house! I know he'll hit me over anything when he gets home… like if his hunting trip went bad, or I refused to do something his way… like how I'm going to refuse to drink his blood tonight; AGAIN. You'd think I'd learn after that beating yesterday… I jumped from my thoughts as the front door slammed open, scattering leaves from the late fall season into the kitchen. The way Rint moved into the house caused me to discard my previous thoughts of rebellion; like it always has. The vampire was pacing the kitchen, but suddenly stopped, his back to me. I immediately dropped my task of dusting and rushed into the kitchen, stood in the doorway, and awaited orders. Yorizuki entered after him; heading strait past me to his room. Both of them were furious, though at whom, I could not say… ok, random guess here: me?

"Thyme!" Bingo! I rushed over to Rint's side, dreading what I knew was to come. "Here." He shoved the tiny cup into my hand, the blood filling it still warm. Uck. I took a step back, staring at the plastic thing as if the red liquid within it was the worst tasting poison in the world. I was close enough… He noticed me hesitate and turned to face me, his eyes darkening with loosely concealed threats. "Drink it NOW!" He barked, teeth flashing in the light.

I flinched fearfully; so much for rebellion… I gulped the blood down like a shot, nearly wrenching on the musty taste. As soon as I had swallowed it all, Rint punched me to the floor, kicking me for good measure. I could barely suppress the screech of agony welling up within me as he kicked me once more, but this time to the side so that he could walk past me.

I lay there for a panting for a what felt like forever. Every breath I took sent shooting pains from my chest to the tips of my fingers. Slowly, I was able to get up, my legs refusing to function for a moment. Then I stumbled down the hallway, into my closet-room. Once there, I collapsed on the floor. This time, though, I couldn't get up, so I just lay there. I hummed a tune of this one song I heard somewhere…

'_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru _**( people shall vanish into infinite darkness; that's what that means…)**

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku'_

**(A/C: Deep In The Forest- Inuyasha ending theme song. I'm weird, I know…)**

Slowly I slipped into an uneasy sleep, knowing that my cheeks now had two matching welts; and probably a spit lip to boot!

Zuki crept silently through the door to his room. He glanced around, scenting the air for his disgruntled uncle; all he could smell was Thyme. _Thyme…._ He gathered his thoughts and slid forward with humanly impossible silence **(A/C: no, really? sarcasm) **toward the tiny closet with only a grimy, threadbare sheet to conceal the interior. The vampire stepped forward, brushing aside the curtain with his hand. He glanced around at the cot and the girl's few possessions.

He let in a sharp intake of breath as he saw lying on the floor, eyes closed peacefully as she slept. She was covered in scars, welts, and bruises, though, and her fists were clenched as though bracing for the next blow. He crouched beside her, gently reaching out to check her pulse. He found himself stroking her cheek as he watched her sleep. Carefully, Zuki moved the girl to her cot, covering her up with a blanket he saw. Upon impulse, he swooped down to kiss her before turning heel and exiting the 'room'. _Why?_ He pondered, returning to the soft greens and swirls of black of the guest room, _What does he gain from hurting her…?_

I awoke with a start, beads of sweat on my brow. Where was I? Oh, duh, my cot. But how'd I… well, we can exclude Rint from the line up of who put me on my warm (not really) cot. But that leaves me and Zuki… and my pet dust bunny…. His name is Timmy… ANYWAY, I was out cold; so Zuki must of move me… I'll have to thank him.

I hopped out of bed, changing into my 'cleaner outfit'. I'll do laundry today… I snatched up my clothes, after tying my hair in a messy bun, and headed to the laundry room. I picked up Rint's clothes basket on the way, turning on the water and sorting darks from lights. Once I got the first load on, I trod silently (for a human) into the kitchen. As I walked across the tan, stone tiled floor, I decided on bread and cheese for breakfast from a choice of that and…hmmm…bread and cheese. I took the simple ingredients out and placed them on the green, granite countertop; then reached around and grabbed a paper towel for my plate.

I set up a slice of bread and two slices of cheese to look like a 'cheese sandwich'… Once I finished my delightful breakfast, I rushed and turned on a load. The washing machine just reached the final spin cycle when I heard a small chuckle behind me. I spun around to find Zuki leaning in the doorway to the laundry room; his back to the kitchen and a smile on his lips.

"I see you're up early," the vampire stated, trying to keep a straight face, but his lips kept twitching.

I fidgeted, wanting to burst out with frustrated interrogations. Instead I sighed, staring at the floor; more like I was GLARING at the floor…

Zuki shifted; could hear him as he moved. What? Rin's blood does more to me than he thinks… "What is it?" I glanced up at him, searching his amused expression. From what I could tell, he was being serious.

"To start with, what is so _funny?" _I couldn't help but grin as he began to snicker again.

"H…He…can't even…do his….own LAUNDRY!" He clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

I smirked, chuckling, "Well, I don't see you volunteering to do it…" I widened my smile as he stopped laughing and reached behind him, pulling a basket into the room.

"Actually, I came here to do my own laundry, thank you very much." He was still smiling, though as he walked over to the machine.

I snatched the basket from before he could react; moving it so that I was between the basket and its owner. "Excuse me, but it's my responsibility to be sure that _all_ the laundry is done." Well, everything else is my job as well, but that's moot point.

Zuki pulled a mischievous grin on me, his body tensing to lunge. Just as he was about to, a voice rang from the doorway, "Are you causing problems, Thyme?" Zuki stopped dead, his smile disappearing as he turned around to face his uncle.

Before Zuki could speak, I stepped between the two, placing myself in front of Zuki. "No, master, I am just doing the laundry." I kept my eyes locked to the floor at my feet as I spoke, refusing to meet _this _vampire's eyes.

"Good." I nearly fell over at that word. Good? Ok, who stole Rint? Not that I want him back…

Zuki slipped past me, slightly brushing my side with his. He strode up to Rin, a grin on his face, "Well, uncle, what are we doing today?" I could have choked; why am I not choking? What the hell are two full grown freakin' VAMPIRES going to do for fun? Chase moonbeams; play tag? Honestly… I turned around and removing the wet clothes from the wash into the dryer. I completely ignored the two vampires as the spoke to each other in soft voices.

I jumped at a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Hey, want some help?" I sighed I relief to Zuki's voice, before turning to face him.

"Where's Rint--urm, Rin?" I corrected myself swiftly.

Zuki laughed, "_Rint_ is out shopping for some supplies." Before I could ask what supplies, he interrupted me, "Why do you call him Rint?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Rent is past tense for rend, which means to tear apart… Rint reminds me of Rent for some reason… and the answer to your first question is; how good are you at folding?"

**Ok, peoples, here it is, was, were--oh, whatever… Hope y'all liked it… oh, and:**

**I Wrote:  
A Boy Called It  
by David Dude  
Correction:  
A Child Called It  
by Dave Pelzer **

**Thx Tohru31 for that, I couldn't remember the title… **

**Anyway, R&R my dudes! Oh, and she doesn't really have a pet dust bunny… but she gets a squirrel and names it Timmy until--aha! No more for you! But the first six (if they remind me) reviewers for this chapter get to know the end of that sentence!!! Review! **

**-sign out: Greymist (yo, Emilio, what's up?) **

**the-PhoenixRises-throughChrist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, my dudes! Sorry about the wait… my significant other is being a jerk. ( that's you Emilio, we'll make them freak out! Muhahahaha! ) Anyway, like all the others, this chapter's going be a bit…um, odd; yea that is close enough (laughs nervously)… R&R!**

Chapter 3

"What are you implying?" Rint had his face inches from Zuki's. I shouldn't be here…

"That you lied to me, uncle. Blood slaves are treated KINDLY and respectfully, not like scum!" I flinched at the look in Rint's eyes as he stood face to face with the one person he actually seemed to like… I decided it was time to go; I didn't want to see Rint kill his nephew.

I slipped away to my room, crawling into my cot. I had to cover my ears to block out their voices, a tear escaping down my cheek. Who am I crying for? Zuki? I never asked him to face Rint… if he dies it's his fault; I'll have to pay for it anyway… The very thought of crying for Rint made me snicker. I jumped at the sound of muffled snarling. I leaped from my cot, removing my hands from my ears. Now the snarling was so loud that I fell to me knees, covering my ears once more; nearly screaming myself.

I slowly removed my hands as silence echoed through the house. I crept over to my sack, removing the tiny pocket knife I kept hidden in there. I gripped it in my hand; the blade open and in line with my fingers. Slipping through the hallway, pausing to listen for sounds I knew weren't there; dripping blood, footsteps, breathing at my ear. Eventually I reached the living room, where the two vampires were fighting. I glanced around, my heart stopping at what I saw. There was Rint, the invincible, leaning against the wall, his breathing labored. There were two footsteps trailing blood that led out the front door; obviously Zuki's. I didn't blame him; I would've left too!

For some odd reason, a thought crossed my mind: Leave. Rint is here, defenseless and weak…. I have a knife and a motive… the door's right there, all I have to do is kill the bastard and leave! I approached my master, making eye contact, for the first time, fearlessly cold. I raised my hand, smirking at the recognition in the half dead eyes of the vampire standing before me. I kept eye contact as I drew my arm backwards. Time seemed to stop as I hesitated, seeing nothing in the man I hated's eyes. He kept his gaze locked with mine as I faltered; then a sob escaped my throat: _I couldn't kill him_. **(A/C: sorry, y'all, I hate it too… but he still has a role to play.)** I dropped my hand, falling against him to cry my eyes out. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me; not pushing me away…

I hefted my sack, heading out the front door. I turned, surveying my home, what had been my home for the past sixty-six years. I then swung around, slamming the door and starting down the path that I had only wished to walk for the past six decades. I took everything in; the stone paving, the trees against the deep black sky. As I tread down the pathways that held so much hope and life, I reflected on what had just happened… _After I bawled my eyes out in the arms I thought would never hold any love or comfort; I helped my ex-master to his room where I dressed his wounds. I then got him to bed. Then I left. I grabbed my sack and walked outside… _

"_sakebigoe ga kodama no you ni  
hibikiwataru ah ah  
nakushita bashou omoidasezu  
naki ja kuru yo ah ah ah"_

**(A/C: this song is Raven, by Do as Infinity, look it up, it's beautiful.)**

I never saw myself here; finally free. It was hard to believe… I spotted a particularly comfortable looking tree off to the side of the road. I was feeling more tired then usual at this time of night, but it had been a stressful one, so why not stop? I sat down against the tree, sighing with relaxation. Suddenly I started; an adorable pure white squirrel had just plopped down right in front of me. Holy crap; that nearly gave me a heart attack… damn squirrel. I stared at if for a minute, noticing how green its eyes were. When neither of us moved, I stretched out my hand to it; "Hey, little guy. Come on, it's ok, I don't bite," an amused smile twisted my lips at that. Sure, _I_ don't bite… The rodent leaned forward, sniffing my hand. I could have sworn the damn thing smiled. Then it crept over to me, crawling onto my lap. I grinned down at it mischievously. "Hey, _Timmy_, I think I'll call you that; after my poor dust bunny that I finally swept up…" I broke out into laughter at that and before I realized it, I was sobbing into the warm fur of the tiny thing. Ok, heads up people, this is the most I've EVER cried. Ever. Anyway, I soon fell asleep with little 'Timmy' at my side, curled warmly into me.

I woke up with the noon-time sun as it broke briefly through the dark grey clouds that shrouded the sky. Timmy was a few feet away with two piles of pecans. He was digging into one of them before he noticed I was staring at him. I heard a strange jittering sound like a laugh before the squirrel nodded at the pile of nuts he had not touched. Then he began to eat more of his.

I crawled to my knees, a strange exhaustion still draping over me. The nuts were delicious; I'd never had pecans before… The day dragged on tirelessly as I headed towards ANY civilization in this vast land of hills and trees… Ok, the hills were more like MOUNTAINS and the freaking trees were HUMUNGOUS!! Where was I? In all my time with Rint, I'd had some opportunities to read a few maps and books, but never had I seen pictures of ou--HIS estate… By now I was panting from exhaustion; my head pounding as I trudged on with Timmy on my shoulder.

After several long hours of gut wrenching walking, I spotted a parting in the trees. I rushed forward eagerly, hoping for civilization… Instead, I stumbled into a grand display of ruins. The sign above the archway said something in gibberish German… I don't know what it said, but all I could read was TARNOW because it was the concentration camp that I had lived in… WTF?! Tarnow is a CITY! Cities shouldn't be surrounded by woodland… come to think of it; the forest ends right here! That means people… I never actually got to finish that thought because right then I slumped into the nearest wall beside me. The strange exhaustion I had been feeling finally caught up with me… I guess… All I know is right about now, I was passing out… yea, that's it…

I spun non-too-gracefully back into the beautiful world of the living to have it blocked from my view by the humongous white blob. Slowly, the blob came into focus, revealing the face of a boy with striking white hair streaked with glimpses of black; his green eyes that matched the early buds of leaves captivating all that met them. He had to be no older then fourteen; though his features gleamed oddly in the moonlight. There was a frown on his face as he scrutinized me, checking my pulse and temperature. I just stared at him as confusion began to settle in: who was he and where the hell is Timmy? I glanced around, surveying the breathtaking beauty of the half structured village in the full moon's glare.

Catching my confused expression, the stranger began to grin mischievously. "What are you looking for?" The sound of his voice was shocking; how many boys do you know who can speak so smoothly and beautifully? His German was flawless, but what got to me most was the fact I understood it.

"There was this squirrel…" I stopped speaking as he began to chuckle, his shoulders shaking. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What." I drew out the word with exasperation not even acting like I wasn't angry. I hate it when people laugh at me…

"Timmy… wow, couldn't you… think of a better name? I mean, why… Timmy? You could of asked me what my name was… I would have told you." He was gasping for breath in between his laughter and words. I have never seen such a beautiful smile… I mean _moon_, yea, the moon was big… and round… and moonly.. Aw, screw it.

"Wait." I had to pause and think this out… "You're Timmy? How?" His smile faded instantly, a solem expression creasing his face.

"I'm a therian." He paused at my stubbed expression, Sighing he went on, "You know, shape-shifter? Like a werewolf? Except I'm a vampire. A vampiric squirrel therian. Try saying that ten times fast." He began to grin at that thought, the wheels of his mind beginning to turn.

I blinked in comprehension, feeling a balance of understanding and disbelief. As I tried to sit up, my body gave out, slumping me back against what felt like a gravestone.

"Don't move." I just blinked once more and tried to get up again. This time, though, the boy held me down gently. "Look, from the scent of your blood, you are the descendant of the first vampiric bloodline. The human side…" I shook my head in ditzy blondness. **(A/C: no offense; I love blondes! They remind me of Tohru Honda…)** "Well… think of it this way… you have a brown-eyed couple who have four kids. Three kids have brown eyes and the fourth has blue. This is a result of chromosomes. The same thing happened with the first vampiric mates. They had four children and one of them was human. Now say you give the human child vampiric blood for an extended period of time," I knew where this was going now… "The human would be on a sort of drug; its body relying on the extra boost in cell strength and health. Then randomly stop giving the human blood and…"

"Withdrawal." I'm on freaking withdrawal from Rin's blood! Damn it! Now what?

The boy laughed at my expression. "Yes, withdrawal. Except this is permanent. You are a descendant from the human side of the vampiric throne; therefore it is my duty as your bodyguard to--"

"Wait--bodyguard? What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you're my guard, then why was Rint allowed to beat the shit out of me for the past hundred-some' years?" I wasn't really mad; just confused… hell, I haven't been this confused in my freakin life!

The vampire sighed, his face creased with anger beyond the appeared age. "I couldn't assist you with that _thing_ that dared _touch_ you because he had placed a cursed seal around his house that stopped any uninvited vampires from entering… even though he couldn't have been able to scent your bloodline; he isn't a blood guardian anymore…"

I dismissed the last part of his sentence to shoot straight to the questions; "What does a blood guardian do?" I held up a finger before he could respond, noticing it shook from the strain of lifting my arm… "On second thought, finish your sentence 'it is my duty…'"

"Ah, yes, it is my responsibility to give you my blood and keep you alive."

What? You have got to be kidding me…

**Hey, dudes, hope you like!! Sorry I took so long; my birthday was on the 26th and I've been busy since… well, Review now please!!! I thought it was kinda rushed, but tell me your views! How do ya like the cliffhanger?? Hehehe… I'm waiting… oh, and I got therians from several different books so I thought I'd use it myself… It is fanfiction after all…**

**-Grey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what… this is chapter FOUR!!! Wow, sorry, had to be random there… anywho, R&R, or else! I know where SRH and vampiric-cat-therian reside in this world, therefore, I shall haunt them (and y'all) in turn when I die from LACK of REVIEWS! Ha, you'll be screwed then, won't ya?**

**Enjoy. That's what my microwave used to say…**

Chapter 4

I was confused. Ok, that's not even covering it; I was beyond confusion, which would, in turn, make me extremely freaking CLUELESS as to why the HELL I was now being told that I would die without vampire blood. Is that supposed to delight me? Sigh. I was walking beside Mr. I'm-vampiric-therian on the overgrown path leading away from the ruins of what was once Tarnow; the great city of… whatever made it great. Anyway, the reason I am WALKING is because I drank some of 'Timmy's' blood. Yuck. Ew--the list may go on…. Anywho, here I am, Mrs. Confudled-and-a-half.

Now to interrogate… I shall pry the information from him without him even noticing! Muhahahaha! Ok; "What's your name?" I'm talented, I know.

He paused briefly in his stride to glance back at me. Back and off to the right. "Onyx."

I stopped, staring at him in complete amusement. "And who named you, a blind rat?" Onyx was a black stone… even his HAIR was white!

"Look who's talking, Mrs. Dust-Bunny-Timmy." I glared at his comeback, although it was pretty good… "To answer the obvious, my mother named me." Onyx turned quickly at that and kept his eyes from mine.

Whoa, touchy… "I'm sorry…" I did happen to notice that his eyes became sadder; darker at the mention of his mother.

"It's fine." No it wasn't. "She's dead, that's all."

I smiled wryly, "Well, that makes us even; so is mine." He turned back to me, meeting my eyes, his own controlled and calm. "Bargained herself, her blood actually, for my escape from the Nazis into the hands of Rint."

Onyx shook his head; white hair that fell, raggedly, just past his ears falling into his lighter-green eyes. "And he accepted the blood of a human descendant of the vampiric bloodline? What scum." He was furious, but in his own way. Unlike most people, 'cough' Rint 'cough', he kept his anger more tolerant; controlled.

I laughed dryly, "No, it's fine. He needed her blood because he was half dead. I was only, like, five, so knowing my protector had just died for me was pretty tough. That's why I couldn't kill Rint." Shit, did I say that out loud?

"Couldn't… when were you in that position?" He was stressed. All I'm doing is stressing him out! His eyes were locked with me; expression serious.

"Never mind." I muttered quickly, moving to walk past him, eyes trained on the dirk road. Why do I always hurt people?

Onyx grabbed my arm; his touch surprisingly gentle. He swung me around to face him again, concern lining his outmost expression. "Thyme," Did I tell him my name? "Tell me." I stared at him sadly; I was a closed book. "Please, you have to at least trust _me_. I can't keep you safe without having your trust." Deep for a fourteen-year-old-looking-boy…

I felt like crying. But, since I've already worried him enough, I tried to force a smile. No go on that, so I shrugged. "I find it hard to trust when everyone I've trusted has left me." Mother. Zuki. How could I even _think_ about trusting him? But I wanted so bad… just to have someone I could lean on… a…friend. Shit. Here comes the drama. Yay! **(A/C: Numa Numa Yei! Back to the dramatic talk… sry if it gets too mushy..)** I had to avert my gaze at the solemn understanding that entered the strange person who stood before me; his hand still holding my arm with such care that it made me feel even worse. I made my choice; I'll never know if he could be my friend unless I try… friendship takes two, ya know! "Fine." I heaved a sigh and met his gaze once more, determination burning into his open confidentiality **(A/C: like 'confide-ance') **. "His nephew came to 'visit' and we became sorta-friends. Then Zuki decides to confront Rint on _my_ behalf. I wasn't sure why he was so concerned; I didn't _ask_ him to… but they got into verbal then physical fight. After Zuki ran off, leaving blood all over my newly-mopped tile, I approached Rint with this," I pulled out my tiny pocket knife and showed it to Onyx who shied away from it. "What?"

"That's real silver; the very touch of it is deadly to us!" I gasped at his wary words and demeanor.

"I'm not going to stab you or anything…" I shoved the thing back into my pocket to emphasize my words. Onyx had released my arm when I pulled out the knife and now I felt even worse, AGAIN! "Damn it, can't I do anything right? Everything I say or do just hurts you even more! Do you have any duck tape? Maybe--" I stopped at this because he was smiling again. Grinning is more like it; almost laughing.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Thyme. Like anything _you_ could say can hurt my feelings!" He wasn't grinning, oh no, he was smiling like a child from hell whose just found a new toy of torture!

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "I wouldn't bet on that. Anyway, let's keep going."

He stopped smiling and made a serious face at me. "Going where? You have got to stop ending sentences with prepositions."

I sneered at him. Rint had a few books on languages in his library so I knew what he meant. "I don't know… when I started out I was looking for Zuki, but now I don't know where YOU want to go…"

"Ha! Dear Thyme, no, it is _my_ job to follow _you_. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm _completely_ in charge… just _more_ so--"

"You biased jerk, just wait; I'll show you who's boss!" I turned heel and stalked down the path, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the smirk on his face… if only I could slap it off… hehe, but at least he's happy now.

They sky was lightening as the night began to fade. I was trailing behind Onyx, whining; trying to get him to stop. "Onyx! It's almost dawn; you know I hate the light! Can we pleeeease stop!"

Onyx laughed at my tone, his stride slackening until he walked beside me, "At least you can _go_ in the light… Are you always like this?"

I scoffed, a smirk of triumph on my face, "Only to annoy the hell out of you." I laughed at his frown, but stopped when he paused in mid-step. "What?"

He stood deathly still, his head cocked to the path behind us. I watched as he slowly crouched down, eyes darting at every stir in the grass or leaves. "Come here, Thyme." I obeyed; the tone of his voice inviting no argument, and, I suppose, old habits die hard… He backed up noiselessly, dragging me with him into a set of bushed lining the path. Once within the folds of the leaves, I heard what he had been hearing: the sound of hooves and voices. I listened closer, then inhaled sharply.

"I need you to find this nuisance, Librie. It effects us all… the human descendants are almost all wiped out. After this one, there's no more. And her blood guardian, we'll have to kill him too; one of those on our tails could pose a problem…" The horses drew nearer, revealing two cloaked figures riding side by side in the pre-dawn light. One of them, presumably the speaker, was a frail looking old lady with wispy hair, her demeanor releasing the feel of hostile frailty.

"I shall find them, Asuka." I scoffed quietly at the name. She didn't smell like perfume to me… **(FYI: Asuka is Japanese for perfume…)**

The people on the horses disappeared over the next rise, leaving me and Onyx alone. I glanced over at him to find him staring at me curiously. Before the word 'what' could even escape my mouth, he broke his gaze from mine, staring at the dust as it settled on the weed-filled path.

"We'll settle here for the day…" he sounded distracted, but I dismissed it as him reflecting on what we just witnessed. I nodded absently before curling up in a shivering ball on the cold ground with just my own warmth to suffice for me. I heard a strangled noise behind me and before I could sit up, Onyx had wrapped himself around my body, pulling me close to him.

The warmth of him surprised me even more than this simple act of… I guess _kindness_, but it was two-sided, really, if you look at it long enough… Anyway, how many of you know a warm vampire? I suppose it's the therian in him… I began to doze off snuggled up in the arms of my first protector, allowing thoughts of terrible desperation sink in: Zuki, Onyx, the two people who have ever shown me kindness… both of them in danger of this hunter called Librie, _for my sake. _I wonder, if I were to give myself over to him, would he spare my friends? If they're going to get me anyway, it's worth a try… About here is when Onyx's warmth knocked me out cold… never saw myself in the arms of a man who _wasn't_ trying to kill me…

**And check out my freaking poll please, my wonderful readers… I was going to add more but I'm grounded so I'll just update sooner… and did anyone notice that every damn chapter ends with Thyme going to sleep?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello…. Enjoy please! R&R!**

Chapter 5

I always wondered what a city looked like… I mean, I could barely remember what my hometown used to be; mostly people in fancy coats and hats and cobbled streets. But this was 2008** (A/C: people, I tried to set it in our time frame, but I don't think I did so well… sorry!) **and you would expect those traditions to die out… right? Well, as I stepped into the crowed streets with a squirrel on my shoulder wearing dirty jeans and a black T-shirt full of holes and wear, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Wow." I stared at the industrial works of the town, my breath escaping me completely: women running along in skirts and fancy coats, their hair all up and pretty with briefcases at their sides; the children laughing and walking as equal adults among the busy workers; men walking in and out of offices with gibberish German, Deutsch, written all over them. "Timmy, how the hell do you expect me to read this shit? You're my damn blood guardian, so start telling me what it says!" The squirrel laughed in its jittering language.

"It says 'Freiburg Airport'" He laughed again at my confused expression, "Airport. It's how humans get around…. This one says that it only goes to America… well, you have to make money somehow!" he piped down at the strange looks I we were getting.

"So, where do we find Zuki?" I proceed to stroke him like a pet and lower my voice.

"I'm leaving you at the hotel across the street from this airport. Stay in your room while I find information, ok?" He shook off my efforts to pet him with a smirk.

I cringed in protest at the thought of 'staying put' while I was being stalked by some crazy ass who wanted to kill me and my blood guardian. But I only nodded and let him leap off my shoulder and scamper away. I sighed and waltzed into the hotel sadly, acting like my pet ran away to cover up my frustration.

A lady in a grey suit was at the counter. She stared at me as I hesitantly stepped forward. "Spreken zie Deutsch?" She said, taken by surprise at my appearance.

Hey! I know what _this_ means! "Uh, nien, no. I speak Japanese and English, but no Deutsch." I stuttered awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Haha! Then why are you in Germany?" The voice was not that of the clerk, but strangely familiar.

I visibly tensed when I say a man with a cloak on step forward. As the fabric rippled in the slight movement, I caught glimpses of weapons hidden in it's folds. He had his hood down, showing an eye patch and a buzzed hair cut. The uncovered eye was black and evil. I clenched my fisted and met that eye defiantly. "My affairs should be of no concern to YOU." I glared and refused to look down like Rint always told my to; especially if I am in a situation like this… sometimes he'd say things like that, as though he _knew_ I'd leave one day only to be hunted…

"Ah, but they ARE, my dear. Tell me, are you here alone; or is there someone _watching over you_?" He was playing with me, I knew it!

I scoffed, spiting at his feet, "Leave my friends out of this, Librie, or I'll force you to."

I could have cut the tension with a chainsaw, and it would still be there! I flinched as he began to laugh at my words; as though I was a cute three-year-old who promised to stab you to death--which I just did, in my head. "Now, now, Birdy, we don't need violence here. I just wanted to _show you around_… how about it?"

"You honestly think I'm that stupid…." he kept a straight face, "Take that as a yes… I'm not entitled to leave this hotel, SIR, so move along."

"Sure, I'll go find your little squirrel and see how he likes that." I flinched and he smirked horribly. "I thought so."

I then _turned my back_ on the man I just threatened to face the terrified clerk. "Terribly sorry ma'am, my brother here is still tender over my father disowning him. I'm here to… see… him." She calmed down immediately, nodding in understanding. "ein Zimmer, bitte." **(one room, please)**. I took the key from her and smiled sweetly before shoving it in my pocket. I then turned and strode up the stairs, trailed by Librie, and opened my room. I shoved my bag on the bed, "Stay out." I snapped at the hunter.

Amazingly, he listened. Once my crap was set down, I turned and started out to the man I wished nothing more but to kill. He stiffened at a slight noise on the steps, then spontaneously reached out and snagged me in a choke-hold, pressing a sharp blade to my neck. I instantly realized why as Onyx came into view, calling out my name in concern.

"Thyme…?" He froze when he saw me, his eyes narrowing dangerously as they zeroed in on my assassin.

"Run Onyx, he wants to kill you!"

I was too late, for, as I spoke, Librie pulled me around to face him and slammed the steel blade into my ribcage. I fell to my knees without a sound, leaning on one hand while the other clutched my wound where the knife protruded. Before I could do anything else, the hunter grabbed me and chucked me into the hotel room like a rag doll. I gasped as my back slammed into the bedpost, but quickly gathered my bearings; I'd had way worse than THIS! I grabbed the handle of the knife and clenched my teeth as I ripped it out, a scream barely kept back. I sat panting for an instant, then slipped the bed sheet over to me and raggedly cut a strip and wrapped it around my middle as a make-shift bandage.

I looked up, uneasily standing, just in time to see Librie jam a _silver_ knife into Onyx. I felt cold fear and anger slide down my spine as he screamed terribly. "NO!" I shrieked, launching myself full speed at our assailant, all pain forgotten, and jammed his own knife into his calf; for by then he was half-way in the air, creepy, bat-like wings spreading as he took flight. I didn't even watch him go as I fell to my knees beside my blood guardian, pressing my hands over the wound as the silver knife clattered to the floor.

"Onyx…" I shuttered at the way his veins seemed to boil with poison as it seeped through his system. I dragged myself to my feet, pulling him with me and half carried, half dragged him to the bed. I brushed my bag to the floor and lowered him in a half sitting position. I'd done this before, once when Rint was stabbed by…someone. I knew the only thing that could help Onyx now was blood, and, I don't know about you but, I couldn't just go out in the street and say "Hey, you with the face! Can you come with me? My friend needs your blood…". Nope, never works… there was only one other option: me.

Now, if any of you paid attention, you would all know how much it PISSES ME OFF to be bit by vampires…without them asking me first… Anywho, I felt a cold shiver of fear at the thought of this vampire's teeth scraping my flesh; dreaded the feel of blood churning through my body into his… I gathered my directives and knelt on the bed beside Onyx, blocking out all of the thoughts that reminded my of Rint. I placed my hands on his shoulders, forcing his tired, dead gaze to focus on me.

"Onyx… you have to drink blood to live… since there is nobody here but me…" He shook his head, his eyes becoming more aware at my words.

"N-no… c-c-can't-t… it-t's… n-not a-allowed…" The effort of speaking left his shivering under the touch of my hands and I felt horror well up inside me.

I was NOT going to let my first friend, let alone BLOOD GUARDIAN, die over a couple of screwed up rules! "The blood guardian cannot drink of his charges blood unless _given permission_ by the person herself. Isn't that true?" I don't know _how_ I knew that, I just knew I _knew_ it… yea.

And I knew I had won… for he gave me such a helpless look of complete _horror_ that it took all my strength not to flinch away from him. He opened his mouth to speak but just coughed up blood that had begun to turn the color of bright copper. When he was through, I could barely believe his body had not simply crumbled. "I-I c-c-c-c(cough)ouldn't…. d-d-do that…(cough)…….to y-(cough)you…" I felt the desperation of his mind fight with the needs of his body.

I sighed and leaned into him, pressing my form so that it fit against his with my hands on his chest balled into fists. "Onyx….I can't lose you. Please. I can't just let you die…" I reached up then and pressed my lips to his, tasting his tainted blood but ignoring it completely. He moaned softly, still trying to protest, but once again I had won. I suppressed a shutter as he bared his fangs and gently sank them into my throat.

And it hurt like hell. What else is new?

I felt him draining me, my limbs growing heavy as the blood began to halt it's circulation to those particular areas. My arms were useless, just like always, and I felt dizzy. But this was different, too. In a way, I felt happier; my friend would live, and I had _chosen_ this… Rint never gave me a choice. Soon more blood than I could consciously give began to slip away… and I fell into a deep sleep that lasted, oh, maybe and hour…

I opened my eyes warily, not willing to return to the world just yet. I tried to sit up, my mind pounding, eyes blurred annoyingly. I winced as a hand pressed my back onto the bed tenderly.

"Hush, Thyme, you shouldn't get up yet…" My eyes jerked into focus as everything shot into place in my mind. Shit…this is awkward… I saw onyx leaning over me at first but once he noticed I could see him he backed away, his face twisted with shame and pain. He open and closed his mouth a few times before spinning around and walking outside, leaving the door open.

I stared after him sadly before noticing that the sky was beginning to pale… I must have slept a whole night and day!!! I stopped for a moment, wondering why Onyx wasn't in here safe from the sun… then it clicked: he wants to die. Shit! I began to struggle to sit up, flinching from the pain in my head. I stumbled to the bathroom, glancing in the mirror in confusion. He'd readied my ribs and wrapped gauze around my neck to stop the bleeding. I felt my heart skip a beat at his thoughtfulness and rushed as fast as my battered body would let me to the railing of the hotel stairs. I gasped when I saw Onyx sitting under the lone tree in the feeble hotel landscape. He was hugging his knees to himself, dry eyes filled with incomprehensible pain and sorrow and self anger.

I flicked my gaze to the lightening sky and then rushed down the stairs, desperate to keep that which I cared for alive for the SECOND time. I stopped jogging, well more like stumbling, when I came up to him, and looked down at his weathered form… for the first time I wanted to know his exact age; he look so old… I knelt on one knee in front of him, resting my hand on his arm.

He flinched at my touch, refusing to meet my gaze. "Onyx…?" I took a deep breath, "Come inside."

He shook his head briefly, keeping his eyes down. Suddenly he whipped his head violently to face me, the torment clear in his eyes. "Don't you see? I committed a crime punishable by death! A blood guard who drinks from his charge is scum, worthless! That's why they killed my mo--" he stopped, looking away again, but this time up at the lightening sky, his expression unreadable.

I cringed at his words, feeling the sting of them even though they weren't meant for me. "Onyx… I _let_ you drink from me. If it has to be considered an order, then it was. I couldn't--can't--let you die." His gaze drifted back to mine, and I did not hide behind my mask. I showed my concern, sorrow, and pain; it was all I could do…I'd never shown anyone those things without being punished. I stood and held out my hand, keeping my now determined gaze on his. "So come inside and let me help. Besides, if you die, I'll die, won't I?"I smiled at him, waiting for him to take my shaky hand. He reached up and took it allowing me to lead him into the room. As I slammed the door and we fell into beautiful darkness, I couldn't help thinking: What a weird pair of travelers we make….and look how far I've come already!

**Muhahahaha!!! No, that is not the end of my book. But aren't you guys proud?? I didn't end with Thyme going to sleep! Yay! Ok, chapter six will be done soon, real soon. So wait and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I turned the stove down to low, flipping over the bacon and sausage. I was in the hotel still, letting Onyx sleep off his momentary suicidal-ness. I plopped the bacon and sausage onto the paper plate. I strolled to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. This hotel was loaded… I took my meal to table and sat down to eat it. I was done promptly and glanced over at the window's drawn curtains. The sunlight still turned the fabric beat red, telling me it was still close to noon. I stood and stretched, my head still pounding from all that had happened… As I walked over to the bed, I stopped and stared at the sleeping form of my blood guardian. He looked so peaceful lying there, above the covers, his face still streaked with dirt and his own blood. I sighed, think of how easy it would be to take us out now…a human against a hunter! Ha!

I shook my head, clearing it of all unwanted thoughts and crawled up next to Onyx and curled into a ball. My head would not stop pounding so I closed my eyes…just for a moment…

The next thing I knew, I was alone, the bed around my balled up form empty…I jerked up, cussing under my breath. Where is he? I leaped to my feet desperately, scanning the hotel room hopelessly. He had left…the light of the window showed me it was around midnight. I strode to the door and twisted the door knob, but it twisted from the other side and I leaped backwards, ready for the worst. I visibly relaxed as Onyx stepped into the room holding two bags. He tossed the lighter one at me and I caught it by reflex. It had CLOTHES in it! I have never been given new clothes before….

I must have been looking at it funny, because Onyx doubled over with laughter. "What?" I complained, then I remembered my anger at his random disappearance, "Well, you sure seem lively today! Where did you go? I was worried sick!" I glared at him to show I was serious.

He frowned, then cracked a grin, "Well, obviously, I was shopping... and since when to you worry about me?"

"Since a psychotic-bat-vampire-hunter tried to kill us both!" I shook my head at his even wider grin, "Or does that not constitute as a reasonable worry?"

He sighed, shaking his head at my tone, "Well, I know now not to leave you alone to check into hotels! You are like a danger magnet! Inviting him INTO YOUR ROOM." He scoffed and then ducked as I playfully swung the bag at him in mock anger.

"Are these for me?" I barely paused to see him nod, "Fine, I am going to try them on." I stalked off to the bathroom and turned around, sticking my tongue at him before slamming to door. "The nerve of him…" I muttered pulling out a bra. I tossed it on the floor and tried on the pants. They fit perfectly. I stared at my reflection as I slipped on a shirt he bought me. The logo on the shirt read: _**nur für Sie**_, or 'only for you'. I stared at the black fabric with the silver lettering and the dark blue jeans…he even got new shoes for me! I slipped them on with the socks I had found in the bag and stared at the black and white skull pattern…wow, if I had these clothes at Rint's house, I so would have worn them….I shook my head and stepped out of the bathroom, swinging the door closed behind me. He was laying on the bed, his face covered with his hands, an air of abandon around him.

I cleared me throat and he jerked alert, looking over at me curiously. "Nice." He grinned and nodded at my apparel.

I stopped breathing for a moment as it finally dawned on me. I strode over to his side, placing my hand on his. He flinched slightly, confirming my fears. "Onyx…please stop punishing yourself." He just stared at me, the helpless sorrow finally breaking their bounds in his eyes.

"I should never have taken your blood, Thyme. I broke every rule and put your life in danger. For that I will never forgive myself…" He looked away. He would not meet my eyes.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I could find the right words to say. "I am sorry." He looked up swiftly, an objection written all over him. I gently squeezed his hand. "Please don't. I was wrong to force myself on you, but it would have been even more wrong of me to let you die, knowing I could save you. So don't you DARE go and blame yourself. We have to find Zuki, Onyx. And we must stop this Asuka character and Librie from wiping out the royals and taking over the vampires." I paused, my eyes locked onto his. "So come on. Let us go."

He blinked a few times, the sadness fading and being replaced with respect and determination. "Ok then, to America we go!" I laughed and ran to grab the rest of the stuff me got me, a pink shirk that said 'I Love Vampires' in English and another pair of jeans along with some sandals, and stuffed it all into my sack with my old shoes, just in case. We looked at all the blood and then at each other as we were about to step into the night.

"What about this?" I laughed, motioning.

"They can get over it. Come on!"

He grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the steps with me trailing behind. He tossed the key inside on the desk of the hotel and we headed out. He stopped for a moment and pulled out two dull brown cloaks from his own bag, handing me one. Once we had slipped them on, we stepped across the street and walked into the airport.

I looked around, the lights were dimmed to better suit the homeless that slept on the benches, so I could not see very well. I only saw the desks. This told me the vampire blood I had consumed was wearing off. The airline attendant just looked at us dully, her eyes tired.

"Where to?" She droned. Taking my bag and shaking it. She shuffled through it but just gave it back, as though it contained nothing important. I mentally noted that she ignored Onyx's bag.

"Direct flight to New York for two, please," Onyx pulled out two leather booklets that said 'Passport' on them. Man, he thought of everything…

The attendant flipped them open, and wrote down a few things. "Taking your girlfriend on a trip, Mr. Tussel?"

"Yes." I almost gagged at this. He just grinned at me.

"Ok, please go to gate C6, this is the last flight tonight. 1:30 am is a weird time to fly…" She shrugged, handing us our passes and passports.

We arrived in New York at 8:15 am. My head was pounding from the flight, having never experienced one before. As we stepped from the plane, I had to catch myself on Onyx, the swirling in my head finally fading. I gasped at the amount of people I saw as we entered the airport. Onyx grinned down at me clutching his shoulder and laughed at my horror when I saw the roads and sidewalks COVERED with people. A few kids with skin color I had never seen passed by, entrancing me with the way the sun danced on their dark tones. They laughed at my gaze.

"Waat's the matta babe, neva seen a brother before?" One of them mocked, cause me to bristle.

"As a matter of a fact, I HAVE NOT," I growled after them, causing the quieter one of the group to glance back at me, a curious look on his face before he ran to catch up with the rest of the men.

"Come on, Thyme. We have to get to my apartment." I glanced at him incredulously. "What? So I made a few calls, ok?" He smirked at my glare before grabbing me by the hand and forcing me to not clutch him, though I stayed close.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
